


Shiny pearls

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: Originally posted on FF.A bunch of stories about pearls just doing their thing.Some are kind of connected, but these chapters can be read individually.
Kudos: 6





	1. Blue

Blue diamond sat at her throne, waiting for the pearls to form. There were four gemstones in total. They had all been carefully created to please the radiant diamond. At first, she had not wanted a new pearl. Her first one did not leave a good impression.

Her form had been just slightly off, instead of being any shade of blue, she had been a very dark purple. While yes, the color blue could be found in purple, that was not what she had wanted. The diamond wanted a lighter blue pearl. One that could remind gems of sky or snow. She did not have the grace and beauty she had desired. The pearl was not nearly as steady on her feet, or with her hands. She had stumbled as she danced, and her hands shook while she carried any needed objects.

It was not a pearl that she felt could represent a diamond. Of course, there were many pearls on Homeworld. Many that had been discarded by their previous owners. Those pearls were not at all suitable either. She had gone to their holding cells and looked over them. There were a few red, some green, light and dark purple ones, and even a handful of grey and black.

None of them had impressed her. Some were too jittery, others too loud, or too quiet. Some had their gems in very odd, no doubt inefficient areas. The round gemstones stuck out slightly, so having it on the inside of their hand, or on their necks, or their shoulders, and stars forbid, two had their gemstones where their noses should have been, it did not suit the appearance a pearl should have.

A pearl, or at least her pearl, was supposed to be the image of beauty. She had wanted her pearl to be smooth, graceful, and quiet. Not too quiet, however, but just soft enough to reflect an image of serenity. And of course her pearl should be kind, should be able to sing, and be able to dance, as well as the usual things pearls were made for. She wanted a pearl that reflected her own grace and beauty.

This small batch of pearls were made by a Peridot, specifically chosen by Blue diamond, and the stones had been carefully created. Her voice echoed in her mind. 'My diamond, I assure you these pearls are the finest that I have created. I employed a Lapis Lazuli, and an Aquamarine to help shape their gemstones with the finest waters to be found. I am sure you will be quite pleased.'

The diamond sighed. (These pearls had better be just as described. Or that Peridot will face punishment.) After a few more minutes, all four pearl gemstones rose into the air, glowing different shades of blue. As they took form, they all looked at her silently. Her eyes scanned each of them. One had her gem on her cheek. (That one will not be chosen...I will test what she does with orders and tasks before sending her off.) Two of them had their gemstones on their stomachs. (Hmm...that could be passable.) The last one had her gem on her chest, just like Blue diamond.

A smile spread over the matriarch's features. "Hello, pearls. I will be testing you. I wish to see who out of the four of you may be suitable to be my personal pearl. Understand?"

They all spoke at once and saluted. "Yes, my diamond."

She reached for the pearl with the gem on her cheek. She wore a very light blue, nearly white, dress. It was simple, and did not have any marks on it, other than a slightly darker blue diamond on the left shoulder. Her skin was far too dark blue for her liking. Her hair was shaggy and unkempt.

"Your form. Is this natural for you? Or did you choose to form this way?"

The dark pearl saluted. Her voice was high pitched, and just a bit too loud. "Yes, my diamond. This is my natural form. I was not given any instructions to form any other way."

She nodded and set her back on the floor. "I want you to do something for me. Twirl on the tips of your toes, do it twice. And while you do keep your arms raised."

"Yes my diamond." The pearl twirled twice, though only stayed on the tips of her toes for half of the last twirl. As she lowered her arms, her left foot shifted slightly, her back had slouched slightly, and she quickly straightened herself.

"Hmm...sing for me. Copy this tune." The diamond hummed a simple few notes to the pearl.

When the pearl repeated this, it was ever so slightly off key. After she finished Blue diamond shook her head. "This will not do. You will be sent away as a reserve pearl. perhaps a sapphire will own you eventually. Go wait outside the door."

The pearl nodded and bowed. "Yes, my diamond."

Once she left she looked at the other three. "Now then, you three will repeat these same tests. Understand?"

They all bowed and spoke at once again. "Yes, my diamond."

One of the pearls with the gem on her stomach had tried to twirl, but ended up tripping over her own two feet at the end, falling on her backside. Her hair was too long, and tangled into her fingers as she stood back up. Her entire form was a monochrome sky blue. Blue diamond sent her to wait with the other.

Her voice was monotone as she responded. "Yes, my diamond."

The second pearl with the same gem placement watched her leave and Blue diamond cleared her throat. "Keep your attention here, pearl."

The pearl jumped and nodded quickly, saluting again. "Of course, my diamond." This one's voice was wavy, and uneven.

As she danced and sang Blue diamond found herself nodding slightly. Her form's color was a light blue, and she wore a dark blue shawl. She was almost perfect. However she noticed as she ended her tests she looked over at the last pearl. A smile was forming on her lips. The last pearl did not pay her any mind. This pearl could not keep her attention focused.

Another sigh escaped her. "No, no. Go wait with the other two."

At this the pearl's head hung slightly, clearly upset. She walked away without addressing Blue diamond.

Finally she looked at the last pearl. "Well? Do just as I told the others."

This pearl did a curtsy, gently holding the ends of her skirt. "Of course, my diamond."

Her voice was soft, and gentle. Almost caring, even. She did the dance perfectly, with a smooth grace that Blue diamond had not seen from the other three. As she sang Blue diamond smiled once more. The pearl sang it perfectly, while keeping that same soft tone. Her form was a powdery blue, and her leotard was just slightly darker.

Blue diamond lowered her hand. "You did wonderfully. I wish to examine you closer."

The pearl nodded slightly, a soft response of 'Yes, my diamond' escaping her before she stepped into her palm. Blue diamond lifted the pearl close, and examined her. "Your gem is perfectly round. And all of your limbs are perfectly shaped. And your hair is perfectly smooth, and just short enough to look elegant. Tell me, did you choose this form? Or were you told to form this way?"

The pearl bowed her head, not meeting the diamond's eyes out of respect. "My diamond, I formed like this. I was not altered in any way."

A pleased hum escaped the diamond. "Very well. Now, let me see your eyes."

Even though the pearl parted her bangs, she barely looked up at her diamond. At this, the diamond tilted her chin upwards, and the pearl quickly averted her gaze. Her eyes were a very shiny, icy blue color.

"My pearl. Meet my gaze." Blue diamond waited to see her response.

The pearl slowly did so, an uncertainty shining in those lovely eyes. Her voice had a shy tone. "Is...this adequate? My diamond."

Another hum escaped Blue diamond. "Indeed. You are quite beautiful. You are a perfect pearl for me. And from now on, you will be my one and only personal pearl. Is this understood?"

Her new pearl bowed deeply. "Yes, my diamond. I am happy to serve you. Thank you very much for choosing me, my lustrous diamond."


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow diamond never wanted a pearl. They were just gems that would get in the way.  
> At least, that is what she thought before finding the perfect one.

This was ridiculous. She had no need, and no desire for a pearl. It would just be another groveling gem, that would interfere with her work. She did not have time to deal with such pointless acts. She wanted her work done, and she expected any gem that faced her to do as they were told, and do it exceptionally.

Pearls though? No, they would ask and bother when she could have spent that time on far more important things.

Of course, Blue and White would not stop pestering her about it. They both told her about how great it was to own a pearl. They were obedient, they never spoke up, and they would handle the smaller, less important tasks.

Like small disagreements between gems, that in all honesty, she thought was a waste of time. They would even handle cleaning, even polishing their owner's gem. No wonder both Blue and White's gemstones always looked so radiant.

As well as handling labor, they looked pretty, Yellow had to admit.

Blue's pearl was quiet, soft spoken, and respectful. She was a lovely shade of blue, and moved with a quiet grace. Serene. That was the word Yellow thought of. Blue's pearl was serene, just like her diamond.

White's pearl was very calculated. She did have her own beauty as well, she shone brightly, just like White. She seemed to demand respect from gems, despite being a pearl. She even handled White's smaller fleets often. Yellow would never trust such a complex task to a pearl.

However, after many visits, conversations, and praise, she had finally relented. At the very worst, she would poof the pearls and send them off to be reserves.

Since Yellow had demanded perfection, there were only two pearl stones. It had taken the aquamarines, and Lapis Lazulis much longer to make them than it did White, or Blue's pearls.

As the two pearls formed, Yellow's eyes hardened as she stared at them. The first one was just a shade lighter than Yellow diamond herself, and she wore a knee length dress. Her gem was on her back.

The second one was a light yellow color, and she wore a leotard. The sleeves on the shoulders were slightly transparent. Her gem was on her chest, mirroring Yellow diamond's gem placement.

Both of them looked at Yellow silently, holding a salute, and waiting for her to speak.

"Pearls, I will be testing you. I expect you to perform any task I give you perfectly. You do not speak out of turn, you do as I say, and you are to make no decisions without informing me. Is that clear?"

They both spoke at once. "Yes, my diamond."

Yellow brought up two images, both of them were identical. "You have ten minutes to memorize everything. I will take these images away after, and you are to answer my questions."

Once again they both responded. "Yes, my diamond."

As they looked over the pictures, Yellow observed them closely. The one with her gem on her back kept quickly scanning the entire image multiple times.

The one with the gem on her chest was ever so slowly looking over the image, a look of concentration in her features.

After the ten minutes were up the images disappeared in a flash of light. "Time's up. Now then, this image was of my first colony. More specifically, the image was of the inside of a kindergarten. How many exit holes were there?"

Both pearls answered at the same time. "One hundred and thirty, my diamond."

She nodded at them. "Correct. How many old injectors were there?"

The pearl with her gem on her chest answered right away. "Twenty six, my diamond."

The other pearl made a small sound of disappointment, and remained silent.

Yellow's eyes narrowed slightly. "What type of rock was used?"

Once again, the pearl with a gem on her chest spoke. "Dacite, my diamond."

The other pearl seemed to be trying to recall the information. "And what does dacite help to grow?"

As the second pearl stayed quiet, Yellow looked directly at the lighter colored pearl. "My diamond, dacite is a type of rock that assists in the growth of Amethysts. It appears that the face of the rock used is composed mostly of said material."

Yellow diamond gave her a nod. This pearl had a look of determination, and even pride in her features. The other one looked incredibly nervous, and seemed to be trying to remember everything in the image all at once.

With a small sigh, yellow pulled up another hologram. This time it appeared to be a complex puzzle of sorts. "These puzzles are octagonal, and when finished, each side will be one solid color. I want them to be completed quickly, and perfectly. Understand?"

They both responded at the same time. "Yes, my diamond."

As she handed them to the pearls she watched them closely.

The pearl with the gem on the back immediately started twisting and turning the sides, while the other pearl stared for a few seconds, twisted, stared a few more times, and twisted again.

After a while of watching, the pearl with her gem on her chest had finished, and was politely waiting for another request, holding the puzzle in her hands silently. The other pearl was still quickly trying to solve it, only having three sides the same.

Yellow only waited a few more minutes before sighing slightly at the other pearl's failure. "That's enough. Both of you, give me the puzzles. I have one final test for you."

The two pearls silently handed her the puzzles, and waited for the order. "You both will manage a simple call. Tell me anything of importance. I have a few captains that will send me their reports. Both of you will handle one. I shall be handling the rest in another room. You will both be separated for this time. Your performances will be recorded, and then the test will be over."

They both saluted her as she left. "Yes, my diamond."

A yellow bubble enveloped both of them and they were both sent to new rooms. The pearl with her gem on her back straightened her dress quickly, as a call came in.

"Hello, this is Yellow diamond's...room? What do you need?"

A nNphrite stared back at her. "A pearl? Managing a call? Where is Yellow diamond?"

The pearl cleared her throat slightly. "My diamond is busy with other calls. I will be taking any important news, and directing it to her when she is available."

With a nod the Nephrite quickly told the pearl of any important news, such as what organic life was on the planet, how the colonization was going, and if there were any casualties.

As the call ended the pearl sighed and her shoulders dropped. Taking calls was exhausting. Having to speak to a captain was quite unsettling. Yellow diamond was different, she was a diamond. A perfect being, just seeing her was enough for the pearl.

In the other room, the second pearl waited patiently, and stood straight as a call came in. An Emerald looked at the pearl with disgust.

"This is the Yellow diamond control room..."

Hmm... they were both pearls. So did that mean that there are multiples of every gem? But Yellow diamond seemed special.

"...can you identify yourself, please?"

The Emerald told the pearl her 'code' number and what planet she was on. She told her how many rotations had passed, that all colonization was going smoothly, and there were no casualties.

As the call ended, the Emerald mumbled something about not wanting to waste her time talking to a pearl.

Once again, a yellow bubble surrounded the pearls, and brought them to Yellow diamond.

As one of the bubbles popped the pearl with the gem on her chest stood there, waiting for Yellow to speak. "You are now my pearl. You serve, obey, and listen to me. Do as I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

The pearl bowed deeply. "Yes, my diamond. I am happy to serve you."

A bolt of electricity surrounded the other bubble, and when it disappeared a gem rested where the other pearl once stood. "Good. Go outside, tell one of the Topaz guarding my door to escort you to the reserve area, take the other pearl's gem with you. Have a Topaz give you a tour as well. Once you are finished, you are to come straight back to this room."

She saluted Yellow again. "Yes, my diamond. I will return to you."

This pearl seemed to be exceptional. Maybe having her around won't be so bad.


	3. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond is displeased with her pearl.  
> Her pearl is miserable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went along with the CG pearl was White's pearl theory. Because I like that idea

White diamond sat on her throne, focusing her powers on Homeworld. She could sense the gems doing as they were told. Mostly. There were a few odd ones out, but she knew they were no real threat.

One of those odd ones are her pearl. The gem had a slightly oval-shaped gemstone on her forehead. Her outfit consisted of white, and black, but she noticed that sometimes her outfit had specs of color.

No matter how many times the diamond reprimanded the pearl, she constantly failed her tasks in some way. Her eyes would glance at everything, and everyone. She would silently tap her fingers together. Or, she would have the audacity to speak her mind.

However, getting a perfect pearl seemed to be a challenge for every single gem that was ordered to make one. White diamond was very specific. She could technically make a pearl on her own, but that work was far below a diamond. Maybe an actual pearl would be better for the task. She doubted it. So, this one will have to do for now.

As she continued to scan Homeworld, she let out an annoyed sigh. "Pearl. Stop that incessant tapping."

The pearl quickly stopped tapping her foot. "Of course, my diamond! My apologies."

"Don't you have anything to do?" White diamond sounded irritated.

"I...don't believe so. I do not have any reports from you..." The pearl could feel this losing battle coming. There was nothing she could do to shield herself from her diamond's...unpredictable mood.

"What do you mean you have no reports? Go stand outside, and look at the gems below! Tell me what you see. Now." Her eyes had narrowed and the pearl quickly nodded.

She felt a nervousness building in her form. "Of course, right away my diamond!"

After a few minutes of being away, the pearl came back. White diamond could sense her uncertainty. "Everything...seems to be in order. My diamond."

"No! There are rebel and defective gems everywhere! Can't you see that?! I suppose not, seeing as you are a defect yourself. You should be grateful that I gave you a purpose, pearl." Her voice had gone back to that unsettling calm.

Pearl felt a wave of unpleasant feelings, but she had to keep them in check. "Y-yes. Of course. You are very kind, my diamond."

There was a long pause of silence and White diamond waved the pearl away. "Go back outside. Focus your attention on the gems. Any error in their form or function is to be immediately reported to me. Understand, pearl?"

Pearl gave her a salute and a stiff nod. She had gotten off lucky this time. The gem had seen her diamond shatter gems over the tiniest movements when they were in her presence. "Yes, my diamond."

After she left White diamond sighed and continued scanning the planet. Why did she even bother? Not many of these gems met her specifications. They were all defective, and worthless. She should send the pearl to the reserves. A diamond such as herself did not need a pearl. Honestly, erasing the gem from her life would be getting rid of a burden.

Perhaps that is what she should do with all of Homeworld. She should get rid of all the impurities, and start over. There would be significantly less defects then. Just her, and her perfect gems.

She would not even need the other two diamonds. Blue and Yellow had their own impurities. Maybe a new diamond was in order? But, maybe not. She could handle all things perfectly.

However, making a second, perfect diamond?

Yes. That sounded good. Two perfect beings, ruling over a perfect planet.

Outside, Pearl watched Homeworld function. Ships flew by, warp pads activated, and gems gave out commands. It all seemed fine to her.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It was miserable here. Her diamond was never happy. And the pearl was always, always, ALWAYS wrong. Some of the gems on Homeworld referred to her as the 'luckiest gem on all of Homeworld.'

That was not how she saw it. There was no way she was lucky. It just wasn't true, In her mind it was the opposite.

She was the most miserable gem on all of Homeworld.


	4. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink diamond is gifted a pearl.

Pink diamond sat in her room. Her pebbles tried to make her happy. They built things for her, talked to her, spent time with her. But it was not quite enough for the young diamond. There was something missing.

Maybe it was because there were so many of them? Maybe it is because they are so small. Of course, Pink herself was small, for a diamond. She hated that. She was treated so different then Blue, Yellow, or White. They act fine towards each other. Treated each other like equals.

Most of Pink's days were spent here, in her room. She had tried to convince the other diamonds she could handle any responsibility they had. She could handle a colony, an army, overseeing construction, having a pearl. Pink knew she could do it! After all, diamonds were perfect! Their judgement was unbiased, absolute, and full of knowledge.

While she knew she was a diamond, and she knew she could handle any responsibility, she didn't even have the simplest things. She had a room, and pebbles. And the pebbles could build whatever she wanted in her room. But other than that? No, she had nothing that a diamond should have. She didn't have any gem armies, not even a simple group of rubies, no ships, no colonies, not even a simple pearl.

Gems that were lower than her had pearls of their own, while she didn't. Agates, Quartz soldiers, Emeralds, Hessonites...they all had their pearls. But her, a diamond did not have one. 

That is what was missing. She wanted a pearl. No, she needed a pearl of her own. Somebody that would do anything she asked, someone that would be at her side, somebody who respected her. That was what she wanted, and needed.

So she tried to ask the other three diamonds. Yellow, of course, told her she was not ready for that responsibility. Blue had told her that a pearl reflected their diamond, and must be perfectly shaped and trained to do so. White had just laughed softly. She told her, in her usual condescending tone, that a pearl was too big of a toy. Her pebbles would be enough for now. They were small, and even easier to make than pearls.

After a few decades of complaining Pink tried another tactic. Instead of begging, and complaining she tried to show them that she could be mature enough for a pearl. She even studied her own information in her room. There were some data files in her holo-projector. One of the many things in her room she used often.

She stood, and listened quietly as White explained the importance of being a diamond. Her duties, responsibilities, and what it meant. 

She paid close attention to Yellow, as she spoke about commanding fleets and armies, and how to rule her gems with power and confidence. 

She focused on what Blue told her, telling her about how she must be an idol for gems to look up to. She must be graceful, beautiful, and reassuring. It was easier to control her gems if they knew they could rely on a powerful diamond.

After a century, she got a knock on her door from white's pearl. The pearl always had a tired look in her eyes, and she seemed almost forcibly respectful. Her outfit was usually white and black, but she would sometimes have specs of color on her form. Her gemstone was also shaped like an oval, instead of the round gemstone of other pearls. She was nothing like Blue or Yellow's pearls. She spoke softly, saluting her. "Pink diamond. My diamond has requested your presence."

They walked for a while. It always took a while to walk from her room to White's. The entire walk there, the pearl was silent, and her head stayed down. Her steps were slightly dragging. 

As they entered White's chambers, Pink saw Blue and Yellow, as well as their pearls, waiting for her. "What's this? Are you all going to give me a lesson today? I'm ready to listen."

She stood straight, trying to act like a 'proper' diamond. White spoke first. "This is not a lesson, Starlight."

Yellow nodded, and spoke, her strong tone still ever present. "Correct. We have noticed your advancements. You seem to be taking this seriously."

Blue spoke, a soft smile on her features. Her voice was as smooth as ever. "And so, we decided that it is time you have a something special."

At this, Pink smiled, and had to keep herself from eagerly bouncing on her feet. "Oh! Thank you! What is it?"

Yellow sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Pink, please. This is not how a diamond acts."

Blue gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Shh...yellow."

White ignored them, and lowered her hand. As she opened her palm, Pink noticed a form resting in the center. Pink's eyes shone with eagerness, and she couldn't stop the excited squeal that escaped her. "A pearl?! Is she mine?"

White nodded. "Yes, Starlight. We believed it is time you have your own pearl."

The pearl stepped off of White's hand and bowed deeply. "My diamond. I am pleased to meet you. I wish to make you happy. I shall do whatever you command."

Her pearl was a mix of light, and dark pinks. Her hair was tied in two buns on each side of her head, she wore a skirt that was slightly longer in the back, and a two piece leotard, with sleeves that covered her arms and hands. Her gem was on her naval, just like Pink diamond's.

Pink quickly ran up to the pearl, lifting her and twirling in circles happily. "Ah! My own Pearl! I love her! Thank you, thank you!"

Yellow made a tired groan, White just stared at them, and Blue smiled softly. White spoke up. "Now that you have a pearl, you may return to your room. Start teaching your pearl how to serve you."

Pink set the pearl down, and nodded happily. The pearl seemed to be happy as well, a smile resting on her features. "Of course! Thank you again! Come on, Pearl!"

She took her pearl's hand and happily skipped back to her room. Once they got there the pearl saluted to her. "I am glad that you are happy, my diamond. How may I serve you?"

Pink diamond laughed, and bounced on her feet happily. "Just call me Pink! At least when we are here. We should do something fun!"

The pearl smiled. "Ok, my diamo- uhm...Pink. What would you consider fun? Shall I sing to you?"

She shook her head. "It's ok. Here, I want you to watch me! There's this thing I want to try doing at the next ball! Tell me if it makes you laugh, or if it makes you happy!"

The diamond made three bubbles, and started tossing them in the air. She caught each one, tossing them back up just as quickly. After a short time, she added one more. Once she was done her pearl clapped for her. "Wonderfully done, my...Pink! You have very good concentration! I believe many gems will enjoy seeing so! It made me very happy!"

At this Pink smiled, before letting out a hum. "I see...hmm...I could try doing something a little different though. To make gems laugh. Ok!"

She called to her pebbles, asking for a ball. They made a large circular stone appear and she carefully balanced on it. 

As she started to throw her bubbles into the air, she rocked back and forth on the round stone. Her pearl felt slightly nervous, and slowly stepped closer. "Wow! You have such good balance! But what if you fa-"

As she said that, Pink lost her balance, and fell on the floor. Her bubbles popped as they landed around her. Pink pearl quickly raced to her. "My diamond! Are you ok?! Oh, I'm sorry! I should have tried to catch y-"

She was cut off by Pink laughing softly. Eventually she fell into soft giggles. "Hee hee hee...maybe I should practice that another time. But how was it!? Did you like my trick? Cool right?!"

Her pearl smiled softly, and sat next to her. "I enjoyed it. What others things can we do? That don't involve you falling?"

Pink sat up. "Of course! I can show you some other tricks I can do!"

This was what she needed. Somebody that would be by her side. Now she felt happy.


	5. Off-white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White diamond has had enough of her pearl, so she demands that pink swap for hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuper short one. And I wrote White like a psycho. Just because at the time we didn't know her personality

The ruler of all of Homeworld threw a statue at the wall in pure rage. Her pearl quickly tried to dodge it, barely missing getting hit by some rubble.

White diamond's voice was absolutely furious. "How DARE you! Do you have any idea what you have done?! Telling a captain to fly to that planet! Well?! Answer me, Pearl!"

Pearl flinched, and wrung her hands. She spoke quickly. "My diamond...please. I was just trying to help. That planet was known to have rare resources, that could help make more Agates. I didn't know it was dangerous. I thought that if-"

She yelped as White diamond grabbed her. Never in all her life had Pearl felt so helpless. White diamond was absolutely gigantic, and her wrath was second to none. Her usual eerie smile was no longer present, leaving an enraged snarl in it's place.

Her voice sent reverberations through Pearl's form, and she felt that if White diamond wasn't holding her in an iron grip she may poof from the vibrations alone. "You THOUGHT!? No! You are a PEARL! You do not think! You do not speak! You do not act like this!"

A few eerie seconds of silence passed, before a smile spread over her face again. Pearl felt the biggest wave of terror she had ever felt at that look. Her voice was quiet, and scared. "Please, my diamond I-"

Her grip became tighter, and her voice became much calmer. It was too calm. "Stop. I know what to do with you. Pearl. You will no longer be needed. That will be all"

Before Pearl could speak, White diamond clenched her fist, causing Pearl to poof in an instant.

As she looked at the oval-shaped stone, she had to restrain herself from crumbling the gem to powder.

A sigh escaped her. (Well, I believe I know what to do. Perhaps if she sees an improper diamond, she will see how well off she was.)

She brought up Pink diamond's communicator. The youngest diamond answered almost immediately. Her voice was energetic. "White! Hi, how are you? What do you need?"

White diamond gave the communicator her softest look, that smile still stuck on her face. She rolled the pearl gemstone between her fingers, keeping it hidden from the screen.

She spoke softly. "Starlight. I need you to come to my chambers when you are able. I have something for you."


	6. Pale pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink receives a 'new' pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the shortest thing I have ever wrote

Pink diamond returned to her room, sadly looking at the pearl gemstone. This was not her pearl. It was White's. But she had demanded to switch with her. According to White, her pearl was 'incompetent' and that Pink's pearl was 'adequate' for now.

She had tried to fight this. Her pearl was perfect for her. Pink diamond didn't want a new one! Why did she need to take White's away? Why couldn't she have just kept hers? White could have had another made, right?

With a sigh, Pink diamond put the gemstone down, and sat on her large pillow. Her mind wandered as she thought of what her pearl could have been doing. What would White have her do?

A wave of sadness hit her. Her pearl was so fun, and goofy. She loved her, and liked hearing her pearl laugh. What is this pearl like? If it's White's, it is probably all about business. No fun to be had anywhere. She would be like White, just strict, and stiff.

Or at the very least, dull and boring. She would never like this new pearl. Maybe she could get hers back if she begged White.

The gemstone rose into the air, and Pink sighed slightly. As the pearl formed, Pink gawked at her. Her outfit was a mix of multiple parts, colors and layers.

She had blue shoulder pads, a half yellow, half pink leotard, with a pink diamond in the center. Her skirt was solid pink, and had a transparent blue veil. Her shoes were long, and Blue. This pearl had her gemstone on her forehead.

The pearl looked at her. A sharp look shone in her eyes. When neither said anything, Pink diamond spoke. "So...I'm your new diamond. Uhm...why did you reform like that?"

She spoke, her tone held a slight annoyance, her face blank. "I'm never good enough for White. Are you going to force me to reform? I will if you desire so...my diamond."

A long sigh escaped Pink diamond. "Please, try to have a little energy."

At this, the pearl bowed. "I will, my diamond! If that is what you like!"

Her excitement was forced. Another tired sigh escaped Pink diamond. (I miss my pearl.)


	7. A good pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's pearl is worried for her when she is gone longer than usual.  
> But she knows better.  
> A good pearl does not think.  
> A god pearl does not act.  
> A good pearl waits for their master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone remembers a video that was made a long time ago, by Sliceofotaku, he made a video discussing the idea of Jasper owning a pearl. I loved the idea, so wrote it into a short chapter

As Jasper left in the ship with the Peridot, and her informant, her pearl waited by her quarters. Her pearl was a mix of orange, and brown, and her gem was on her back. Her uniform looked more like a quartz soldier's uniform. Her hair was poofy, and at shoulder length.

She did still have some pearl-like qualities to her, being small, thin, and quiet. Instead of handling many tasks however, she only had three. Two of her orders were always there, no exceptions. 

Her first order was to keep Jasper's quarters clean. It was a daily task. This task was the easiest, as her Jasper did not have much in the room.

Her second order was to hold any of Jasper's trophies or proof of combat in her gem, and be sure that every single thing was there.

This rule had bothered the pearl quite a bit, and she held many damaged weapons, ruined tools, and even some gem shards. It bothered her, but she knew better than to speak out. After all, a pearl that spoke out would be shattered, at best.

She refused to think of what the worst punishment could possibly be.

Lastly, her current order was to wait for Jasper's return.

This was nothing new, as she had done it multiple times. So, after she had finished cleaning Jasper's quarters, and making sure her 'trophies' were all accounted for, she would stand silently, un-moving, waiting for her Jasper's return.

The longest time she had ever remembered waiting was one year. She had heard that Jasper had fought in the war on Earth from gossip and stories. However, she had not been created yet. She was aware that she was created after the war, and given to Jasper as a gift for her great battle skill. Her teachings were harsh, and any failure meant pain.

So now, Jasper had been ordered by Yellow diamond to deal with a few remaining rebels on Earth. A Lapis Lazuli had been captured, and used as an informant. 

Pearl did not know how old this gem was, but she seemed confused. Once Jasper had heard that this location was the base Rose Quartz she set off right away.

Before she left, she ordered her pearl to stay there, and wait for her return.

So, like a good pearl should, she did as she was asked. Nothing seemed wrong at first.

However, after a year had passed, she felt slightly concerned. There had been no word from the Lapis Lazuli, the Peridot, or her Jasper. She knew though, that she could not speak, or act on her own. She had to wait.

Another year, and still no word. Some other soldiers had tried to harass her. Trying to get her to yell, or fight back, anything. However, she silently took their yelling, their threats, and their shoving, and hitting silently. She had her orders.

After a few more months, a deep sense of abandonment started to form. Had her Jasper just left? Had she joined the rebels? If Pearl had been replaced, why did she not get sent to the reserves?

Pearls that were not needed, were sent to the reserves. And yet, nobody returned for her. Homeworld had changed, and yet, she still waited. She was a good pearl.

Finally, her Jasper returned. At the sight of her, she had to hold her tongue. There were green spots on her form, and horns on her head. When her Jasper saw her, she demanded all items stored having to do with Pink diamond be destroyed.

Even though this confused her, as she barely even heard the name, she knew that this unknown diamond was what her Jasper fought for.

So, her new order was confusing.

However, she did as she was told. Bad pearls disobeyed. And those who disobeyed would be punished.

But, she wasn't bad, and she did not disobey. 

She was a good pearl.


	8. Era 3 pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written a little bit before future

Blue pearl was currently learning about art from Vidalia. There were so many ways to draw. Wait, no that wasn't the only word for it. 

There were words like 'paint, sketch, and pour.' This made her very happy. Who knew there were so many different ways to make art? Now Blue pearl had her own small studio. The walls of the room were adorned with many different pieces of art.

Yellow pearl had started modeling for many different events, or artists. She had grown to know Vidalia, Amethyst, and Blue pearl a lot by now, since she liked modeling. 

It seemed that the human, Vidalia, liked her as a subject to paint. Amethyst had done this long ago, and was the one to suggest Yellow pearl try this. Along with them, she would be a model for any humans that wanted to see the many different gems that came to Earth now. The humans were always so amazed by the gem clothing, their physical gemstones, and their nearly perfect posture.

White's pearl, who was actually Pink's original pearl, had ran off. She awoke very confused. When she learned about what happened during all that time under White's control, she seemed to shut down.

She was shocked, angry, lost, confused, sad...this was all just too much. So she fled Homeworld. There were rumors about her and a group of other wronged gems, gems that had been prisoners, that had been power sources, or even gems that had been shunned for being wrong, all flying around the galaxy. 

They all seemed to be interested in traveling the many free colonies, trying to enjoy life. It seemed they were happy now.

Crystal gem pearl had been teaching other pearls how to be independent. She taught them anything they ever wanted to know. Some learned to fight, others learned to sing, or dance. Some stayed with what they were similar with, actually getting jobs as cleaning maids or housekeepers. This made Pearl happy, to see so many oppressed gems finally being free to be themselves.

Beach City had slightly expanded now. There were gem structures around the outside of the town. In the town, and on the boardwalk, there were many pearls doing things they loved. 

Some ran the rides at funland, others gave out prizes, and some helped keep the rides in proper working order. It made them happy to see what the did was appreciated.

In the actual town, a lot of the pearls helped with the many different stores. There were two working with the Pizza family. One that was dark blue, would make the pizzas with the perfect amount of toppings, while the other, which was bright red, would help with deliveries.

There was a light purple pearl that had become the newest employee of the big doughnut. She always seemed to love the different colors and flavors, and happily did this job. Whenever she was on break, she would make some for herself. She quickly understood why humans loved these treats so much.

Lastly, there were three pearls that hung around the Fryman family. One, that was green, helped cook the orders in the fryer. She was very patient, so was never bothered by the constant rush.

Another pearl, this one pale yellow, helped Peedee with running his own business. He had wanted to make something small, and she helped give him advice and pointers.

Finally an orange one would gladly show off any of her gem abilities to Ronaldo. This kept him happy, and out of everyone's hair. No matter what he saw, he would constantly write new things down. Even though gems were normal now, he always had something to report.

Being a pearl in Era three wasn't that bad.


End file.
